Butterfly Pretty Cure! The Sacred Flower of Friendship
Butterfly Pretty Cure! The Sacred Flower of Friendship is the first movie for Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Rosa makes her first appearance and gains the power to become Cure Promise. Synopsis The movie opens with a young Ayane running to meet a young Rosa, who's being carried towards a car. Before her departure, Ayane hands her two flowers--a yellow flower for friendship, and an iris for promise--as Rosa smiles, giving her a quick hug before walking after the group taking her. Back in the present, Ayane groans as Ayaka shakes her from her daydream of the memory as the Cures are looking around a large flower garden's gift shop to find flowers for the school festival coming up for decorations. Ayaka notices Ayane still appears to be dazed, but Ayane assures her she's fine. As the group walks out they hear screams. Looking around for the source, they find vine like monsters attacking a young girl along with other people. The Cures promptly transform to defeat the monsters. As they fight, Ayaka and Hanako are showered by a spray of bullet-like seeds and fall into the vines, which start sucking away their powers. Thankfully, the girl helps them break free as the others finish off the monsters. Before the girl can introduce herself, a stunned Ayane recognizes her as Rosa. The group makes it back to the HQ as Ayane explains how she knows her and asks what she is doing here. Rosa explains that when she was at the orphanage her real family found her--turns out, she is actually an alien princess from the planet Kesshōhana, but recently her planet has been taken over by a vile plant named Vile and is coming to spread her spores on Earth to gain power. Mentioning she had heard of the Cures, she goes on to say she had hoped to find them but was sure surprised to find her childhood friend was one of their allies. The Cures quickly agree to help but wonder how would they even get to her planet to take down Vile. Rosa explains she can teleport them there with no problem. As they teleported to her planet and Rosa gasped seeing the whole place covered in weeds and many stone statues of people who have lost all the power as they walked to find Vile when Rosa noticed something about to grab Ryotaro and pushed him out of the way as a vine wraps around and pulls her into the ground as the cures try to grab her hand but the vine was too quick. As they tried to find her, they find a group of zombified inhabitants surrounding by a woman who introduces herself as the new Ruler of Kesshōhana, Vile as she ordered the inhabitants to attack the cures as the cures having a hard time fighting them but still knocked them unconscious with their attacks as they turned to fight Vile but was shocked to see Rosa now under her control and was more powerful than the inhabitants as quickly taking them down but didn't kill them like VIle told her too but Rosa still refused as the vines on began constrict her but she still refused. Vile having enough of this decides to fight the cures head on while casting Rosa aside in a harsh manner as the group fought they knew they were out matched as Vile had many plants on her side and they get many of the seeds on them as they turned into energy and slowly turning them to stone as Rosa watched the cures turn to stone and was struggling to help as started blacking out as the memories went through her mind of her departure from earth with her grasping the iris as a glow surrounded her taking out the vines as she emerged now as new Cure calling herself as Cure Promise. She began to fight Vile to save the cures from Vile as she kept attacking as she was nearly killed when a glow hit her hands forming into a sword as she dodged and used ??? defeating her. Releasing the energy saving the inhabbitants but the cures are still stone seemingly fatal to humans. Rosa sobs over her loss when she remembers one of her powers that didn't work before on her people but it might work on humans as she focuses on energy as she touched the cures as they reverted back to their normal selves. Trivia * Rosa is the third Movie Only Character to gain the power to transform into a Cure. The first and second are Princess Abrie and Princess Charlotte from On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Ballet Princess and Cure Pauper. * This is the first fanseries to have the cures not power up. Category:Movie